thomas_bfandomcom-20200215-history
Robots (Disney print)
If News Corporation/21st Century Fox (including 20th Century Fox/Blue Sky Studios) had ever been acquired by The Walt Disney Company back in 1992 instead of being acquired by it on March 20, 2019, Robots would've looking something like this: VHS Opening # 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment logo (1997-2009) # "Coming Soon to Theaters" (2000) # Ice Age 2: The Meltdown Teaser # "Coming Soon to Theaters from Disney and Pixar" (2002) # Cars Teaser # "Coming Soon to Own on DVD and Video" (2004) # Fantastic Four Preview # Millions Preview # "Coming Soon to Own on DVD" (2005) # FernGully: The Last Rainforest Special Edition Preview # "Now Available to Own on DVD and Video" (2004) # Fever Pitch Preview # "Feature Presentation" (1999) # Navy Blue Warning (2004) # FBI Anti-Piracy Warning Screen (2005) # "This film has been modified..." (2000) # 20th Century Fox logo (1994-2009) # Blue Sky Studios logo (2005-2009; Robots variant) DVD Opening # 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment Logo (1997-2009) # Cinderella: Platinum Edition Preview # "Coming Soon to Theaters" (2000) # Ice Age 2: The Meltdown Teaser # "Coming Soon to Own on DVD and Video" (2004) # FernGully: The Last Rainforest Special Edition Preview # DVD Menu # THX Logo (Tex) # Navy Blue Warning (2004) (Full Screen (Full Screen DVD)/Widescreen (Widescreen DVD)) # FBI Anti-Piracy Warning Screen (2005) (Full Screen (Full Screen DVD)/Widescreen (Widescreen DVD)) # Robots "Please Turn Off Your Cell Phones" Promo # 20th Century Fox Logo (1994-2009) (Full Screen (Full Screen DVD)/Widescreen (Widescreen DVD)) # Blue Sky Studios Logo (2005-2009; Robots variant) (Full Screen (Full Screen DVD)/Widescreen (Widescreen DVD)) Blu-Ray Opening # Loading Screen # Language Selection # 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment Blu-ray Disc Logo (2007-2011) # "Stay tuned for exciting Previews including..." Screen (Rio version) # "Coming to Theaters" (2007-present; Version #2) # Rio Trailer # Winnie the Pooh Trailer # Cars 2 Trailer # "Coming to Blu-Ray" (2007-present; Version #2) # Tangled Preview # The Lion King Diamond Edition Preview # The Incredibles Preview # "To View these Trailers and More..." Screen (Robots variant) # Blu-Ray Menu # Robots "Please Turn Off Your Cell Phones" Promo # 20th Century Fox Logo (1994-2009) # Blue Sky Studios Logo (2005-2009; Robots variant) DVD Menus Main Menu * Play * Scene Access (Scene Selection) * Upgrades (Bonus Features) * Set Up * Sneak Peeks Scene Access (Scene Selection) # Rivet Town's Newest Arrival # The Copperbottom Boy (Main Titles) # The World of Bigweld # The Inventor # Follow Your Dream # Robot City # The Crosstown Express # Those Days Are Over # Rodney Drops In # Magentic Personality # Madame Gasket # Scroungers # Outmoded # The Rusties # Aunt Fanny's Boarding House # Repairs by Rodney # Going to the Bigweld Ball # Troublemaker # Looking for Mr. Bigweld # Fender Under Fire # Dad's Advice # Bigweld's Back! # Rodney on the Run # Robot Rebellion # See a Need, Fill a Need # My Right-Hand Bot # "Get Up Offa That Thing" # End Credits Upgrades (Bonus Features) * Audio Commentaries * Aunt Fanny's Tour of Booty * Behind the Scenes * Discontinued Parts (Deleted Scenes) * Ricky Fante "Shine" Music Video * Meet the Bots (Character Design Galleries) * Robots Super Bowl Promo * The Robot Arcade * Robots Multi-Player Xbox Video Game Demo * DVD-ROM * Register Your DVD Audio Commentaries * Audio Commentary by Chris Wedge and William Joyce * Blue Sky Studios Technical Commentary Behind the Scenes * Robots Original Test (with commentary by Carlos Saldanha and Chris Wedge) * "You Can Shine, No Matter What You're Made Of" * The Voices of Robots * Blue Man Group Discontinued Parts (Deleted Scenes) * Play All * Tim from the TV Show (with commentary by Chris Wedge) * Rodney and the Rusties (with commentary by Chris Wedge) * Rodney's Visitor (with commentary by Chris Wedge) The Robot Arcade * Robot Dance * Fender Photo Shoot * Invent-a-Bot Set Up * Audio Options * Subtitles * THX Optimizer Audio Options * English (Dolby Digital 5.1) * English (DTS 5.1) * French (Dolby Digital 2.0) * Spanish (Dolby Digital 2.0) Subtitles * English for the Hearing Impaired * French * Spanish * OFF Sneak Peeks * Play All * Cinderella: Platinum Edition * Ice Age 2: The Meltdown * FernGully: The Last Rainforest: Special Edition * Chicken Little * Bambi and the Great Prince of the Forest (A "fictional" 1st look; same sneak peek as on the Cinderella: Platinum Edition DVD; now known as Bambi II) * Kronk's New Groove * Lady and the Tramp: Special Edition * Toy Story: 10th Anniversary Edition * Cars * Malcolm in the Middle * Robots Video Game * Robots Soundtrack Title Index # Robots (Full Screen (Full Screen DVD)/Widescreen (Widescreen DVD)) # Redirect to menu # 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment Logo (1997-2009) # THX Logo (Tex) # Warning Screens (Navy Blue and FBI Anti-Piracy) (Full Screen (Full Screen DVD)/Widescreen (Widescreen DVD)) # Sneak Peeks (before the main menu) # Aunt Fanny's Tour of Booty # Robots Original Test # "You Can Shine, No Matter What You're Made Of" # The Voices of Robots # Blue Man Group # Tim from the TV Show Deleted Scene # Rodney and the Rusties Deleted Scene # Rodney's Visitor Deleted Scene # Ricky Fante "Shine" Music Video # Meet the Bots (Character Design Galleries) (??? chapters) # Rodney 3-D Turnaround # Bigweld 3-D Turnaround # Fender 3-D Turnaround # Cappy 3-D Turnaround # Piper 3-D Turnaround # Crank 3-D Turnaround # Lug 3-D Turnaround # Diesel 3-D Turnaround # Aunt Fanny 3-D Turnaround # Ratchet 3-D Turnaround # Madame Gasket 3-D Turnaround # Robots Super Bowl Promo # Robot Dance DVD Game # Fender Photo Shoot DVD Game # Invent-a-Bot DVD Game # Sneak Peeks (in Sneak Peeks menu) # Cinderella: Platinum Edition Preview # Ice Age 2: The Meltdown Teaser # FernGully: The Last Rainforest Special Edition Preview # Chicken Little Trailer # Bambi and the Great Prince of the Forest (Bambi II) Sneak Peek # Kronk's New Groove Preview # Lady and the Tramp: Platinum Edition Preview # Toy Story: 10th Anniversary Edition Preview # Cars Teaser # Malcolm in the Middle Promo # Robots Video Game Promo # Robots Soundtrack Promo # THX Optimizer # THX Optimizer: Audio Tests # THX Optimizer: Video Tests # THX Optimizer: Hidden Color Test # THX Optimizer: (unreachable) # THX Optimizer: 16:9 Aspect Ratio Set-Up # THX Optimizer: Final Test (Full Screen (Full Screen DVD)/Widescreen (Widescreen DVD)) Blu-Ray Menus * Play * Scene Selection * Upgrades (Bonus Features) * Set Up * Sneak Peeks Upgrades (Bonus Features) * Audio Commentaries * Aunt Fanny's Tour of Booty * The Voices of Robots * Deleted Scenes * Info Audio Commentaries * Audio Commentary by Chris Wedge and William Joyce * Blue Sky Studios Technical Commentary Set Up * Audio Options * Subtitles Audio Options * English (DTS-HD Master Audio 5.1) * French (Dolby Digital 5.1) * Spanish (Dolby Digital 5.1) Subtitles * English * English for the Hearing Impaired * French * Spanish * None Sneak Peeks * Rio * Winnie the Pooh * Cars 2 * Tangled * The Lion King: Diamond Edition * The Incredibles Blu-Ray * Tron: Legacy * Dumbo: 75th Anniversary Edition Trivia * In the THX Optimizer, the scene with Rodney and Fender in the Crosstown Express is used. * The captions are done by Captions, Inc. Los Angeles.